


Stage Fright

by Directioner1988



Category: Def Leppard, Duran Duran, Pyromania (Def Leppard Tribute Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pyromania, Tribute Band, performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Michael gets a bad case of stage fright





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> In case you've never heard of Pyromania... They're an American tribute band to Def Leppard  
> In my story Roger and Rick Allen are married

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5rltWPo0mU>

 

====

**Stage Fright**

**-2nd September 2017-**

**When it came down to it everyone in their lifetime eventually gets stage fright, some more than others... One example of that is Michael O'Mara, lead singer to Def Leppard tribute band Pyromania...**

**You see Michael couldn't help but let the nerves get the better of him as Pyromania waited backstage to perform in front of thousands San Diegans at the House Of Blues, even hearing one of John's plumbing stories couldn't helped calm the nerves of Michael. Trying to think of ways he could control the nerves he was suffering with Michael began to wonder where the fuck these nerves came from because he sure as hell never had them before performing at H.O.B, so why now did the nerves show it's ugly face, after trying several to get rid of the nerves Michael finally had enough and turned to his band mates and replied**

**'Guys, I'm heading outside for some fresh air, if anyone needs me, you'll know where I am'**

**Bob, Patrick, John and Neal were so caught up in a game of poker that they didn't even notice Michael leave their dressing room. Looking down on to the side walk Michael began to wonder if Def Leppard's front man Joe Elliott ever got nervous. He was actually so deep in thought he didn't even acknowledge the lad standing next to him looking at the same spot he was**

**'Nervous?' he calmly asks**

**'Just a bit... Well actually a lot' Michael answered**

**'It's alright to be nervous, I used to get nervous when I performed in Birmingham, England, where I was born' the lad piped up looking at the starry sky hugging around the silvery moon**

**'What did you to combat the nerves?' Michael asked**

**'This may sound strange but I would ask my husband's band to watch me perform and they would each give me pointers on how to control the nerves' the Sheffield native explained**

**'Did the pointers work?'**

**'Not at first they didn't'**

**'What about now?' Michael questioned**

**'Well after performing a few times more, I got over being so nervous and now I enjoy it' he responds giving several pointers out to Michael, who listened carefully to every word**

**'Thanks, by the way I'm Michael O'Mara or the Joe Elliott of Pyromania' Michael smiled as he formally introduced himself**

**'Hi Michael, I'm Roger Allen' Roger smiles back**

**'No fucking way... You're Rick Allen's husband' Michael gasped**

**'Yeah, I am' Roger chuckles**

**'Oh my god' Michael exclaimed as Neal found the shocked Michael just staring in to the sky**

**'Here you are, we're next on stage' he replied trying his best not to laugh**

**'OK thanks Neal, see you soon at a show Roger' Michael smiles as Roger made his way round the front to join the 1000's of San Diegans waiting to see America's Favourite Tribute Band**

**'See ya Michael' Roger turns round and pipes ups before heading round the corner**

**Once inside Neal began interrogating Michael until they had reached the other Pyromania members, who was talking among themselves when Neal asked the the $1 million question, causing them to cease chatting and wait to hear Michael's answer**

**'Dude, were you just seriously talking to Roger Allen while you were outside?'**

**'Yeah, I was... He was just giving me tips on how to control my nerves'**

**'He's like seriously one of THE best drummers out there, alongside his husband of course' Bob piped up**

**'Yeah, he was just giving me pointers on how to get over being nervous all the time why?'**

**'Hang on, who was talking to Roger Allen?' Patrick asked curiosity obviously getting the better of the bassist**

**'He was' Neal laughed pointing to Michael 'He was starstruck too'**

**'I was not' Michael defended himself**

**'You so were Michael O'Mara' Neal smiled as Pyromania headed out on stage where they began to belt out Animal, as the night wore on though Michael felt relaxed like a calm wave as it's guided back to the ocean. Michael just wanted to go and the show all over again but sadly couldn't. As he headed backstage, he bumped into Roger who just thanked him for putting on a show that he'll never forget, Michael in turn thanked Roger for tips, joining his band mates in celebrating the success of the gig. Roger meanwhile was heading back to the hotel when he rang Rick, who had been asleep**

**'Rog, it's 7am'**

**'Sorry, I forgot about different time zones'**

**'That's OK, just wait until I'm fully awake next time please'**

**'Will do, oh guess what I met Michael O'Mara'**

**'Michael O'Mara as in Pyromania's Michael O'Mara'**

**'Yep' Roger chuckled as the voice on the other line went silent**

**'Sorry about that, just dropped me phone' Rick smiled beginning to ask his husband question after question until Roger had reached the hotel he was staying in, saying goodbye to Rick he hung up and headed to hotel room and fell straight to sleep, two hours later he was awoken by his mobile phone (cell phone) ringtone**

**'Roger, you didn't answer my questions' Rick smirked as Roger answered what was thrown at him before switching his phone off and going back to sleep.**

**Author's Note:**

> Pyromania are:  
> Michael O'Mara: Lead Vocalist  
> Bob Duda: Drummer  
> Patrick McGrath: Bassist  
> Neal Shelton & John Kulcyzk: Guitarists


End file.
